


The Hunt for a Creature

by MozartKing



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Alternative version(didn’t become president), Gen, Language, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: While Abe knows about vampires existing, he never knew there was more out there then just one kind of predator and another hunter.





	1. The Ride Begins

Abe was never one for sleep, nor could he sleep at all. What’s the fucking point of sleeping anymore, knowing your whole life now is hunting things in the night and having to sharpen an axe, and not able to trust those exept your closest friends. He still remembers Mary letting him go, not wanting to be in this life of a hunter’s wife, and losing a son.

He heard a knock, he turned on the lamp and looked at his watch, “just one second!” said Abe. He got his ax, “who is it!?” asked Abe, “it’s Will, you up?”

Abe rubbed his eyes chuckling, “I was!” “get dressed, it’s about Henry.” Abe opened the door and pulled Will in, “what about Henry, and why wake me in this hour?” asked Abe, looking at Will, “we never sleep anymore fucking numbnuts, Henry was ambushed, brought him back here.”

They got downstairs, “didn’t know what else to do besides leave him in the fucking snow” said Will. Abe looked, Henry was cut all over with scratch marks and one eye pulled out, “my god, why didn’t you fucking tell me Henry was like this?” asked Abe, staring at Henry, “tried that, he threw glass at me, and when I got him up, he almost scratched my fucking dick” said Will.

Abe knew better than to touch or look at Henry, knowing how better Henry was at killing a man with one hand behind his back, “I will go and talk to him, while you get wash clothes and a bandage for his eye. They heard Henry’s fist bang the table, “I don’t need your support, it is only wounds that I can handle and a fucking eye I cannot feel for godsakes!” said Henry limping, he moved past them, “Henry, how were you ambushed, and what caused those scars?” asked Abe.

Henry turned, he put his eye back into place, “we have a job, that requires both of you,” said Henry. They walked in a study, Henry pulled a chair, “what jobs does this require Henry, no more rebellions or deaths were reported,” said Abe.

Will got some whiskey and another for Abe, “years ago, before I became no more of the living. I lived close to the mountains far from Washington and the United States. It was before I met my wife, my villain Adam, before I had become a hunter for eternity. There were legends in the woods, legends that gave chills to the children who feared ghosts and wolves. Every full blood moon, there were sightings of wolves stealing lambs, and those who were out when the moon rises. I was on a hunting trip, knowing how hard it was to collect food and winter, knowing how harsh it was to stay alive, so I went to hunt for buck but I stopped when I saw claw marks and footprints in the snow. My horse didn’t want to go further, but I refused to obey. So we went further into the deepest part of the woods, but, when I stopped my horse, I saw blood in a river pattern. I reached for my musket to see why there was so much blood. As I walked, I, I saw it”

Will and Abe looked at each other, “what did you see?” asked Abe, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I saw a wolf, a big black wolf. Its body was as dark as Satan himself. The wolf stood on both heels and staring at my very soul, the eyes were red as the blood itself” said Henry, feeling the scars, “every night on a full moon, I can feel that wolf near, hear its howl, see it coming for me, sensing when I am weak and feeding on my blood and dried heart. So it may have a night that came for me.”

Will chugged down more whiskey, Abe looked at his friend, “and that is why you asked us to help you, so we can help kill this wolf you speak of, Henry?” asked Abe, trying to picture a wolf standing on its heels, “Yes, if I can not kill the thing that haunts me, I may never have a chance to avenge my dreams” said Henry.

Henry showed them a map of the woods that he was attacked in, “the wolf had gone on this trail, I am sure of it,” said Henry, “alright, let’s get ourselves ready, have a long way to go,” said Abe.  
They got horses ready, Abe got his axe, and Will got his two pistols, “don’t know Abe, you think a trap might be fucking planned for our asses?” asked Will, looking at Henry, “I don’t know Will, but we both know how many demons Henry has faced, and it may seem he has more than just vampires” said Abe, putting a saddle on his horse that he named Joshua after his friend Joshua Speed, who was killed on the train.

“Why the fuck did I ever become friends with you Abe, I rather be a damn grave robber” said Will, loading his bullets, and getting on his horse following his friends.


	2. Night and the Cold

They rode for miles without rest, even the horses were starting to feel tired with the snow.

“Let us make camp here” said Abe, getting off with his axe, “Will, give me a hand” Will got his horse and helped his friend with the other, “we can not stop,” said Henry walking in front of them

“Henry, we’ve been riding for miles without sleep, or any kind, our horses need to stop or they might not have legs left to carry” said Abe walking to his saddle. Will came over with wood.  
They sat around the fire, Will was feeding the horses, and Abe was sharpening his axe, “so, still think Henry hasn’t snapped his head with all this?” asked Will sitting next to Abe, “no, and that is what worries me, we don’t know if Henry can snap at any time. We still do not know what demons he has, but this one I think is his worst creature that he has to face” said Abe, handing food to Will

“Welcome to my life Abe, but yeah, I agree with what shit you say. Henry does have a past that makes my life a non living hell, you can even see him snap when he tries to hunt something that may kill him in the snap of a fucking finger” said Will, looking at Henry than to Abe.

“You have been a good friend to me Will, but if God looks at those who have sinned and have killed, I would think he darts his eyes to Henry” said Abe, keeping guard, “Abe, chains have kept me against folks, death has kept Henry alive, but you Abe, the things you lost was a son and mother” said a tired Will, touching his scar on his cheek.

They slept in the cold, snow got on them making them shiver hard. Abe heard a noise, he got his axe and looked around to see nothing, but snow and dark that made him like a hawk looking for prey. He looked at his hands which started to chap and split open, he heard the sound was close to camp, and looked on his left to see Henry turning and twisting with moans. “Henry?” he put a hand on his shoulder. Henry shook and grabbed Abe’s wrist making him grab his gun and cocking it to Henry’s head, “Abe?” said Henry, looking at his friend, “yes, you were dreaming, Henry” said Abe.

Henry didn’t say a word, he turned on his side and tried to hide a tear coming down. Abe put the blanket back on him, staring at him made him worried about what will happen when they get in the forest.


	3. The Creature and an Old Friend

Henry had many secrets, some he never told his friends from his past and now his future.

They rode for a few days, close to the mountains was worse for not just the horses, but the men riding them, “if Henry makes my black ass any colder, I’m gonna punch his teeth out!” said Will, trying to have his horse wake up

“We must rest Henry, or we may never rest again!” said Abe, close to Henry.

Henry stopped, and the others the same, “we did we stop?” asked Abe, looking at Henry, then to Will, “we’re here,” said Henry, getting off his horse.  
“I remember this was the trail my demon had pounced on me,” Henry got the map, and started walking, “he wants us to walk in the fucking dark, leaving our horses in the fucking snow, and possibly get us killed with it, not knowing how big this bitch is, doesn’t he Abe?” said Will nudging his friend, “No shit” said Abe, walking with Henry with Will.

They walked in the woods on the trail with snow sticking to their clothes, Abe had his axe in a ready stance, Will was holding the lantern with his pistol in the other walking in front, and Henry was walking with nothing but looking for movement.

“Are you afraid Abe?” asked Henry, looking at Abe hold his axe tighter and his eyes darted on the trees, “no Henry, not afraid, just cautious. To tell you the truth Henry, I haven’t been in this type of darkness or woods, since, my mother” said Abe

Henry remembered Abe telling him how his mother was murdered. How Jack Barts came into his family’s cabin in the middle of the night and bite her wrist to a point of him moaning and loving the feel of a woman being bite and sucked upon by a grueling man wanting a payment. He still remembers how Abe looked at his mother die while reading him a story and seeing her die right there and then.

“Abe, I am sorry for how your mother had passed, how these woods remind you of her. But we have always seen death, and death is telling us that the world has always been fucked and may never grow again” said Henry looking at Abe.

“I hate to break off the time ya’ll are having but could we not talk about fucking death while I hold a big fucking lantern in my hands and having to be the front of the litter” said Will, holding his gun in place.

Abe knew he wasn’t afraid of death anymore, since he’s seen it hundreds of times already. And how it might bite you in the ass again and again, till you get the fucking picture.

“Will, you alright?” asked Abe, looking at his friend, who froze where he was, “Will?”

Will pointed, and Henry and Abe saw with wide eyes, slave homes that once belonged to slaves for centuries, but the wood still looked fresh, and even the ground still had cotton growing on it. “Let’s look around, see if you see anything move, and if you do, call it out.”

They walked around the houses and the small barn, Henry went into a family size home with a cradle and dried blood. Abe went in a barn where the tools were still there. He saw a shadow, he cocked his gun and got his axe ready. He walked up, and when he did the thing turned around with a pistol to him and Abe’s to it, “Will?” asked Abe, “Abe?” asked Will

They let out a breath, “never sneak up behind a black man, not when you meet one who can pull a trigger like a white man can” said Will putting his guns back, “thought you were the wolf Will,” said Abe.

He saw his friend holding a whip, and Will’s eyes darting to it, “I remember them putting my momma up in one, they would beat her like a damn dog, and rape her while spitting in her face. The masters would have me watch while they made her bleed, and have her watch me get whipped after her. All the days I’ve been alive Abe, I would see my momma cry and tell me not to watch while they take her clothes off and her cry harder when she saw me get whipped.”

Abe put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Will, for everything they did to you, we have lost things that can never be bonded with, we must face our fears for whatever the cause may be,” said Abe, “but you were never branded or hanged on a tree, were you?” said Will, looking at Abe.

They heard a sound, and quickly went out of the barn, they looked around to see movement in the snow. “Do you hear that Will?” asked Abe looking, “if you heard it, then I heard it too” said Will.

They heard walking, they pulled out their weapons, “if you want to shoot me, you better make sure it is not shaking first.” They sighed, “thought you were a fucking wolf, Henry” said Abe, “or maybe he is and just thought he was a selfish bastard” said Will laughing.

Henry gave a glare, “did you see anything?” asked Henry, “no, maybe the creature heard our footsteps” said Abe, looking “no, it never sleeps, it never rests, but if it were here, it is waiting for us,” said Henry.

They heard a noise, Abe had his axe, Will put out the torch and got his pistols, Henry stood his ground. They heard a howl come into the darkness, the moon started to shine where the snow didn’t seem to fall anymore, but snow on the ground made the mens feet turn cold, “does the snow never come down this far, Henry?” asked Abe, “if it did, it sure bad fucking timing to not save our asses” said Will, cocking the guns together.

Henry knew the reason the snow didn’t fall. A growl came closer, turned when they heard footsteps, they didn’t know what way it was coming from, eyes started to shine, red eyes made a view that even a person who was blind can see it, “you are right Henry, those are not the eyes of an angel” said Abe.

The wolf came into view, and what Henry described, it was bigger than an average wolf, the body, the face, and the teeth. A yell came, it saw the men and ran on fours.

Will shot his gun at the shoulder, but all it did was bleed a small portion causing scatter, Abe got his axe and swung it up at the creature, who got scratched on the throat but didn’t seem to care, for it looked at Abe, and ran to him. Not able to get his axe on time, the wolf pounced and got its claws near him. Abe took his axe and put it on the wolf making it bite onto it, Will shot it in the back but all it did was holler. The wolf ran on Will making him go on a tree, the wolf scratched his arm, then his leg.

It looked back at Abe, and just as again, ran on fours and got on him, his axe started to fall on his chest and his arms started to get weak. The wolf growled and licked his face. 

When it came close, the wolf got pulled off of Abe, and it struggled from Henry’s strength.

He was thrown, the wolf started to go onto its two and its body cracked higher than a man’s weight and it stood on and looking. Will moved his body over, Abe looked at the creature, and Henry stood his ground with claws growing out. The wolf screamed and ran to Henry Henry, taking his arms held on and bite in its neck with his fangs.

The wolf whined and grabbed Henry, throwing him across and breaking his shoulder, he put it back in place and looked at the wolf. The creature kneeled down on him and put its claws close to his face and sniffed him, its face with pitch red eyes locked with his showing Adam’s face, “Her soul was pure, but yours Henry”

He shook his head, the wolf’s breath went on his, when it was about to slice him, he saw a shadow in a tree, and a bow ready. The arrow went and hit the back of the fur making the wolf scream. The wolf backed off Henry, Abe helped Will up.

The wolf looked to Henry, Will shot his pistol hitting the side of the lung making the wolf howl in pain. It grabbed its side and looked, Abe ran up and knocked the axe in the chest making it fall. Henry looked, he saw Adam’s face appear happy and laughing making Henry not move. Abe swung his axe to its eye. The wolf fell but only whined, another arrow hit it, and the arrow made it bleed in the skull.

It fell on its back, nothing was moving, all three men looked, Will shot it again, “just making sure” said Will, limping and picking his other pistol up, Abe put his axe back, and Henry looked, “do you need another coat or hat?” asked Henry chuckling, “do me a favor next time Henry, tell us it is as big as a damn giant.”  
Will walked back, “let us get you back on the horse, we will get those wounds checked” said Abe, “if you want to check a man’s wounds, make certain he does not become a wolfman”

They heard the voice, Will got his gun, and Abe got his axe, “who are you, and be quick” said Abe stepping forward, “you may not know me my friend, and it is clever, but your friend may know me more” said the man walking towards them, “Van Helsing?” asked Henry walking up, “how are you my friend?” asked Helsing hugging Henry

“I’m sorry, do you two want to be alone while Abe and I go and sit in the snow?” asked Will looking, “my friends, this is Van Helsing, a personal friend who has sworn to fight the dead and save the living” said Henry, “Helsing, these are my two close friends, Abraham Lincoln, and William Johnson.”

They shook hands, “the pleasure is mine, and seeing you both can swing an axe and shoot a pistol, we may be good friends” said Helsing smiling,

“Pleasure, we did not know another hunter is with Henry, we both thought we were the only men?” questioned Abe giving a look, “well, Henry was never one to show off his friends” said Helsing.

He walked back, Helsing and Henry talked, “I don’t know about this Abe, this man looks like someone that’s a rat” said Will, “I know Will, we may not trust him, but if Henry can trust a man with a bow and hooded cloak, we may trust him,” said Abe with Will limping.

The snow started to fall from the sky again, making Abe and Will shudder from not just the cold, but the way it started again.


	4. Will's Nightmares

Will was never one to tell his past, or what happened while living on the plantations. But the only person that knew certain parts of it, was his long time friend Abe.

They were taking camp near the trail that they took in the woods, Will didn't seem to mind the dark, but was never one for the cold or ice sticking to his damn pants or other clothing that they laid on. He wasn't keen on having this Van Helsing tag along with them, even if Henry says he's another hunter, it didn't matter and Abe agreed with him, but in different terms.

While the others slept, Will couldn't sleep. He still saw the old slave houses that they were just at. The houses, the barn, and the whip made him see what happened while living in HELL, and how they beat his family and raped his mother while holding him down and his father couldn't do anything about it or he might be shot.  
Will kept moaning, and when he moved more, the snow would crush his ribs and the snow falling would go on his face and make his teeth chatter more. He felt his heart pounding and sweat kept making it worse, he just couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

PAST...

"Ya'll hold that Nigger there" said the master. One of the workers grabbed his family out of the house and pulled them on the field, Will and his mother got dragged with their father couldn’t noticing, he was picking cotton.

"Now, what I tell y'all, a Nigger better pay the goods, or we don't get the settlement we using. So as punishment for not paying y’alls fucking self and not working, we just have to teach a fucking lesson out in one of ya" said the master. Will hated being held by his shoulders and having the big one, who they had to call "Mr. Carlson" he had a good grip, but dumb as a fucking hammer. He kept on struggling to get out, but when Mr. Carlson was losing his grip, Will head butted the man's noise making Mr. Carlson let go. Will ran and grabbed on his mother and trying to get the rope off her wrists.

"Goddamnit, I said hold that nigger bunny, or is it that hard to hold one size boy!?" said the master, another worker came up and held Will tighter, "well, you seem bright, FOR A NIGER, so how about you watch and be silent like a good boy, and see what punishment we give to Nigger shit like ya'll, RIGHT HERE."

Will saw the men rip off his mother's clothing, she whimpered . The man looked at her and touched her, "now there's a good Nigger to fuck, WHAT YOU THINK BOYS!?, let's give ourselves a fun then!" yelled the master. Will saw his mother cry and looked, "it alright my child, don't look, close your eyes my child" said his mother. Will obeyed, but when he heard her scream, he opened them and saw what they were doing.

"Stop, stop you're hurting my mama, she done nothing wrong you fucking peckerwoods!" screamed Will trying to get out of the man's grip. The man came up and punched Will, "you watch" said the master going back up.  
He screamed louder, just the screams combined, his father heard them and ran up. The master was about to whip her but when he was about to, Will's father came up and took the whip and hit him with it. He got hit in the stomach making him cough, "you alright son?" asked his father.

The workers came up and held him, "ya'll see this, this is a prime example of a non disciplined Nigger right there." Will's father spit, "you's hurting my wife and making my boy watch!" said his father, "I think the boy should learn a thing or two on how to properly learn from well trimmed men such as ourselves," said the master stepping back over to his mother.

Will looked at his father, "don't look son, for we done nothing, these men going to hell for there sins, and never let nobody hold you down" said his father.

Will kept on hearing his mother scream and cry when the whip kept hitting her and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

PRESENT...

"Mama!" Will got from his blanket and breathed rapidly. He looked around the camp, everyone was asleep and the horses looked at him. Will took out from his breast pocket a scarf his mother gave him before her and his father had to leave. He went back down with the scarf around his neck.

Abe was on his side awake, he heard everything. He still felt guilty for seeing his friend get whipped by Jack Barts' men, and not able to help him or his family on the dock.


	5. The Past of Van Helsing

They made it back to the house Henry, Abe, and Will were staying in. The snow was dying down, but when it came to Washington you can’t trust Mother Nature and her tricks.

“Now, you may want answers on how I know Henry, and seeing you both can not trust me, I understand” said Van Helsing getting his crossbow off his saddle and heading inside with the others

“If you have answers, we want them. It is not that we can not trust you, but if a stranger such as yourself here where it is hard to trust another hunter who may or may not be as sane and as normal as us” said Abe, setting his axe down and taking his coat and hat off.

“What my friend is trying to say is, either Henry gets the talking going, or have us sit the fuck down and talk yourself” said Will crossing his arms, not moving. Henry put a hand on his shoulder, “do not waste your breath, Helsing, it is not a good time for a bedtime story,” said Henry. Will and Abe both glared at him, Henry wanted them to trust Helsing but he knew that even a simple story wouldn’t give them trust even if showing them

“Henry, if you want us to trust him, you let this Van Helsing speak, or we might throw both of you out in the cold where the snow will have you dead and not immortal” said Abe, Will blinked from how angry Abe was starting to get.

Henry went over and smashed a mirror with his hands and leaving, “alright”

THE PAST…

Van Helsing was younger then most of the men in his village in England, during the time when being a small and wide eyed child was a puppy and not a man. He was considered a kid, but just by his look he didn’t seem like 20, but more 17.  
He hated being treated small and weak. He packed his belongings and crossbow his family gave him and headed towards the forest. He would shiver even when there wasn’t winter, but his body was so small that even the wind would break him. It wasn’t that he was scared, but staying in a place he didn’t know much about and how dark it is, his heart pounded and wanted to turn back but he knew that he forgot his compass. He started to walk back but every tree and rock made him get hit in the face or fall. He heard a noise and stopped completely, thinking it would go away and be back in his village, he kept on walking till the noise grew harder. He turned around and saw an animal running toward him, he started running but the animal pounced on him and scratching his left eye. He looked out his good eye, and saw a man standing behind it, he grabbed the animal off Helsing and held on it with bare hands, the animal threw him and making him fall on his back. The animal came towards him, Helsing grabbed his crossbow and shot it in the back, the thing turned and ran on him. Helsing started to yell, but the mouth of the thing opened and choked, Helsing looked down and saw his knife in the thing’s stomach. It fell on him and he moved it off. Helsing looked at the man and saw him walking towards him. Helsing, not knowing what to do, he thrust but the man stopped him, “a person who can aim and kill that wisely, is not a coward or a lamb” said the man, he helped Helsing up.

“Who are you, sir?” questioned Helsing with his knife in hand, “they call me many names, but my surname and birthright is Henry Sturges, and I would think this is yours young man” said Henry handing his bow back. Helsing took it and packed his bag, “what is a young boy doing out here and not knowing where to turn to?” asked Henry looking at the animal, “I was traveling, wanting a better life than just being called a black sheep to those thinking I’m weak” said Helsing walking away, “a pleasure Mr. Sturges, but I must be off.”

Henry looked at the younger, he knew he wasn’t a hunter or had family killed by monsters or demons, but saw something in him strong, “a man such as yourself is not a black sheep, but a man who shall fight for the living and chain the dead,” said Henry.

Helsing turned and cocked his brow, “I’m listening sir, but what are you then?”

PRESENT…

After Helsing told his past on meeting Henry, Abe and Will looked, “so, you know he is a vampire?” asked Abe, Helsing nodded, “he had taught you what it is like to be a hunter as well we see” said Abe

“Yes, but I never knew the punishment that would come, having to kill others who were cursed to be possessed” said Helsing, drinking

Will got whiskey, “at least you didn’t almost get your fucking Adam’s Apple cut off by some vampire bitch” said Will, scratching the cut the wolf gave him.

Abe and Will thought it was possible to trust a man they just met a few days ago, but Abe had a feeling this Van Helsing character had a darker secret, he just couldn’t point it out.


	6. Will's Sickness

A few nights after the encounter with the wolf, and Van Helsing joining the group. Will started to feel as if he were drowning.

Sweat kept pouring on him, his body started to feel cold all over, and the scar the wolf or what Van Helsing calls “a wolf man” started to form black or a blend with his skin tone. Abe started to get worried, and Henry even though he didn’t feel emotions, started to feel and smell something on Will that made him nervous

“Will, maybe we should get you to a doctor. Ever since the wolf had scratched your body, you have turned pale and burning up as well” said Abe

Will looked, he saw his friends. Henry was in the corner, “where the fuck is Helsing at, he might know what the fuck’s happening to me” said a ill voiced Will, “he is sharpening his bows” said Abe

Will got up, “I got it, Abe” he started to get from the bed, when he took his weight he fell on the floor feeling the pain hitting his side, “Will” said Abe, trying to help him stand. Will pushed him aside

“Where did you say it attacked you Will?” asked Henry kneeling, “I ain’t taking my clothes off for ya mother fucker” said Will trying to stand

Henry took his arm making him bite his lip to a point of bleeding. Henry showed his arm to Abe, dark veins formed around the scratch. Henry pinched it hard making Will shout. “Do you think it’s an infection, Henry?” asked Abe, looking at his friend

“No, I have seen this type of symptom, but where have I seen it?” asked Henry to himself

Will pulled his arm back, he breathed in hard, and shaking “why did you not tell us this before Will?” asked Abe, “I’ve had worse you bitch, now help me up or I might kick your ass with it” said Will laughing and coughing. Abe got him up, after he left Abe looked at Henry

“I have seen this before, the scar he had gotten from the wolf was not a man nor normal supernatural encounter” said Henry trying to think of where he’s seen the same scar and same illness.

Abe looked, Henry was about to leave, “Abe” Abe grabbed his shirt and pinned him with his shoulder on his throat, “Henry, you know more about Van Helsing, he has told us about his past more than what God has seen but you know his past self, you know what we saw was not a fucking wolf, a wolf carves on its fours, and this one has affected my friend and brother figure. If you know something, tell me but if I find out about who Van Helsing truly is and what has happened to Will, I will not stop to kill both the man and the vampire” said an angered Abe, Abe looked and let him go  
Henry looked at his friend, “I have nothing else to say Abraham Lincoln, nothing at all.

After breakfast, Will saw Helsing outside near the barn, he looked. He got up with a moaning voice and walked holding his side.

Helsing went in the barn and Will got in closing the door behind me, Helsing heard, “you know, for a former slave, you sure are a fast one, my friend” said Helsing putting his arrows down

“Had practice, you know. Running from masters all my fucking life” said Will looking at the hunter

“What can I do for you my friend?” asked Helsing, Will didn’t say. He walked closer to Helsing, “what you can do for me is explain what the fuck happend to me. The way you saw my cuts, and the way I’ve been moving. So, since you know, explain”

Helsing walked, Will shot where he was and shook his head, “you play a fair game Will, I like that, but it seems I do not have an answer for your little cuts you had gotten”

Will shot near his hand, “you said wolfman right, wolfman as in werewolf right, explain how I’ve been hit like a fucking target and now feeling hellfire you fucking prick!” he shot again, “tell me NOW” he shot again walking, “AGAIN, YOU GOT ONE MORE TRY!” shouted Will

Helsing saw the anger, and grabbed his bow and cocked it, “my friend, we are two alike and two alike have means of killing the living, we are the same” said Helsing

Will came up and punched the man. He grabbed his throat and started to choke him, “we are not the fucking same, TELL ME!” shouted Will choking Helsing

He heard the door get shot open, Abe ran up and grabbed his friend, Henry doing the same, “enough Will, let him go!” said Abe.

Will looked at his friends. He let go and Helsing coughed, he walked to the door, Abe put his axe in front. Abe looked at Will, his eyes changed a bit with the light, they started to glow with a tint of yellow, almost like an animal in the dark. Abe let it go and Will walked out.

Abe looked at Henry, he had his axe close to Henry then pointed it to Helsing, “you both explain, I have never killed innocence, but I do not bid farewell to kill both with a sweep such as those standing near my shoes” said Abe walking out and slamming the door.


	7. A Discovery

Abe knew something was wrong around. He and Will both knew something was going on with Van Hesling, and it gave Abe chills just by the thought. He trusts Henry, and knew he could trust other hunters, but with Helsing, it was different.

He kept on hearing Will whine and moan, Abe even started to get cool clothes to stop the sweat. He thought it was an infection, but now that he saw symptons, it wasn’t a fucking infection.

“I hat to barge in on you sir, but do you have any novels on some, wolf sightings, or many of things that are not with this Earth?” asked Abe, Abe knew he couldn’t get any answers from Henry or Helsing. So he went into town, and wanted to see what he could find.

“Well, you must give me a better answer than that son, on not with this Earth category” said a man. He stepped down from the ladder and hopped down, he was very short with older clothing and glasses that he cleaned off. “Now tell me, what is it you been wanting lad?” asked the man, who had an Irish accent

“UM, it’s a rather hard one to find and explain. You see, my friend is sick from a scratch he had gotten from a wolf and I need to find anything on what is it that is causing my friend that sickness” said Abe.

The man smoothed out his beard. “Now that be tricky laddy, come with me.” Abe followed the man, they went downstairs to a smaller library, “can’t always trust a certain someone, now can I, but you lad you be wanting some of these” said the man

He got books and wiped them off, “these lad, is what you may find for a liking?” said the man walking back up. Abe sat in the chair, lit a candle and began reading.

“Chronicle of the Loch Ness Monster, for starters, this recluse monster is one of the most feared creatures in all of Scotland water. With both teeth as the devil and the scales of a shield, be forward that it can kill prey by any water stroke, extremely dangerous kill on sight”

Abe flipped the pages. “Wendigo, this disgusting creature is known throughout the western New World as a torture and killer, once man now in the form of a cannibal. The body of a hound but the claws of a demon. Extremely dangerous kill on sight”

“Minotaure”

“Hellhound”

“The Mermaid”

“The Siren”

“Be forward, be forward, be forward, be forward”

Abe kept on looking and came to a stop when he reached a chapter, “The Wolfman, extremely mental and chained. An unholy and unsaintful creature that is of a man in the daylight but the devil’s hound in the blood full moon. The fangs of spike, the howl of a choir, and the strength of ten thousand Vikings. Your only chance hide and prey does find you, but kill the wolf is the only chance.”

Abe looked at the drawing, and seeing it made him have the flashback, “when the Wolfman has snatched a victim, its drool is like a plague. It latches on and makes it one of them in the few hours left and the few days the victim has”

He looked at another drawing, and saw the same symptoms Will has. The candle went out and the man made him go back to reality. “AH, I see you have found a prize lad?” asked the man, walking down

“Yes, keep the change” said Abe, he walked out. “I wouldn’t be to clammy with the living, only the dead can make a man go mad as a Wolfman!” Abe looked at the man, who winked.

Abe got back and set the book down, he went into Will’s room and saw he was getting worse. His body was shaking, his eyes started to grow red around the pupils, and when Abe touched his arm he growled a bit.

“Mr. Helsing” said Abe walking into the barn where Helsing was using, “oh please, Mr. Lincoln, we must call each other by our first. Since we are friends, and since you saved my life I want to shake your hand” said Helsing walking up. Abe shook it and looked down at his hand to see a large bite on it. Abe swallowed and looked at his face that had scratch marks, who gave a smile back “it seems your friend is not getting any better, I presume?” asked Helsing.

“Yes, but he will get better, he may be stubborn sometimes, but he is strong as a damn bull” said Abe, looking at Helsing. “So tell me, you and Henry, have been close. I presume?” asked Abe, looking

“Yes, but as I have already told you, I was a young boy and he was older than me. He saved my life and again, and I have been doing the same” said Helsing trying not to breath in too deep. “And I suppose he knows a secret about all of us,” said Abe chuckling. He grabbed his axe, and cocked his gun.

“Yes, well, that is Henry. He is a stubborn son of a bitch” said Helsing, looking at Abe’s hands, “well, I must be off. The weather if getting a bit warmer do you think?” said Helsing, looking out the window.

“Well we are living a bit from the trail for which the mountains are close by,” said Abe, also looking at the window, he looked from the window he saw Helsing was gone. He grabbed his axe, and saw him nowhere in the barn.


	8. A Transformation Begins

Abe had to rest from the anxiety and try to focus on Will. He decided to write Mary a letter, and see if he could recieve a voice from someone else that wasn’t a normal friend, a hunter, or a fucking vampire

Dear Mary, I know it has been a while since we last spoke or wrote letters of term, but I must speak to someone who is not neither a vampire nor an old friend. I know I had made mistakes in the life I had chosen, and had known how much of a danger it had brought to not just our lives but our dear son Willie.  
Every night I dream and wish I could have taken back the life that I had chosen, I wish every night I could have told you how much it pulls at my heart just by the screams. My dearest Mary, I loved you since then and still care for wherever you are and whatever you must be in the country. I hope you have found a man who will love and care for you in sickness and in health. Please hope this letter has a meaning, and hope you will forgive me for not just a life, but a son’s life that was taken from both of us.  
Your caring Abe Lincoln

Abe finished the letter and put it in an envelope and sealed it. He knew he couldn’t trust anyone, and wishing Joshua Speed was still alive, the only one who he could trust, but not his friend. Was the man who ran against him at winning Mary’s heart. “Stephen Douglas” he said to himself. He put the address on the envelope and sighed.

He looked over and heard a noise coming from Will’s room. He got up and got a candle, it was dark and nothing was pitched in the house, not even the moon made it better.

He walked down the hall, he put his hand on the knob but stopped when he saw it was open a bit, “Will, you alright?” asked Abe, opening the slip of the door and putting his head in.

He looked inside and saw scratch marks and notes all over the place, he walked trying not to make a noise. The mirror was shattered, “Will?” he looked at the table and saw a note on it, he put the candle down and picked it up ‘HELP ME’

He put the note down, he heard a noise and turned. Will punched him making him fall. Abe got up and saw his pistol was on the ground, he tried to grab it but Will got it first “Will, it’s me ABE!” Will didn’t listen, he cocked the gun and Abe ran on the other side of the room dodging the bullet and grabbing a knife from the stand.

Abe stood his ground and looking at his friend, “Will, listen to me, I am your friend, listen to me for God’s sakes!” yelled Abe not wanting to hurt him. “Abe!” screamed Will grabbing his head. Abe knew his friend was in their, “it’s this curse, don’t let it control you!” shouted Abe, Will walked over and was about to scratch him but as he did Abe stabbed him with the knife, making Will grab his thigh, “Abe, HELP, ME!” Will took the bullet out and Abe stood his ground over near the nightstand.  
Before Will was about to grab his neck, the door swung open and Henry and Helsing came in. Henry looked at his friend and saw Will changing, Helsing had his crossbow up but Abe pushed it out of the way making Helsing shoot the shelf. “You fool of a bastard!” shouted Helsing, pushing Abe off, “Henry, hold him!” said Abe.

Henry grabbed Will by the shoulder and Abe doing the same. Will was getting out of their grip, Helsing looked. “Will, listen, you are not you. Stop this!” said Henry putting him in a choke hold, “ENOUGH!” shouted Will breaking from Abe and Henry. Will grabbed Henry by the collar and threw him breaking some of the book shelf from the fall, and grabbed Abe by the shirt, making him go up and choking him

“Will, P..PLEASE, we are your friends. Don’t, do this” said Abe trying to catch his breath. Will looked at him, his nails started to grow and as he was about to kill Abe, he looked at him with dark wolf formed eyes. Will froze for a minute, Abe took the knife and scratched part of his face making Will toss him and cover his face.

Will ran out of the window shattering it. As Will ran, Helsing shot his crossbow hitting Will making him scream. “A damn fool you are Mr. Lincoln, now we may have created another monster” said Helsing, Henry helped Abe up but Abe pushed him aside. “We will bring him back, Will may have started to turn, but we will not kill him” said Abe, limping and pulling out a shard of glass. Abe got his axe and coat, even his hat and went outside on his horse. Henry looked at Helsing, “your friend is a fool” said Helsing, who walked “I may have taught and helped you kill, but not the living, only the dead” said Henry, getting on his horse.


End file.
